


Taenia Memoria

by Bstra_chan



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bstra_chan/pseuds/Bstra_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots focusing on the relationship between Homura and Madoka. Sometimes there's a world where magic ceases to exist, or short snippets between the many timelines Homura crossed during her journey, and maybe just some silly fluff between our selfless goddess and her selfish demon girlfriend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. something, everything is wrong

setting: About 2 months after the ending of _The Rebellion Story_

category: Angst/ Romance

  Kaname Madoka felt as though something was missing. Not the stuffed animal she won at the arcade or one of her trademark ribbons, but a... _memory_. Not just a simple memory but many memories.... memories that had caused her to change.

Sure, walking to school with Miki Sayaka every single morning felt normal, like something she had been doing forever. But...Sakura Kyoko joining the two life-long friends on their walk to school didn't feel quite right. Madoka didn't dare to mention these feelings to anyone: her thoughts, her dreams....

her nightmares.

The nightmares that start off as a calm and peaceful dream, whereas Madoka was not a plain ordinary girl, but an infinite source of hope, tasked with purifying the despair in this world. Saving the young girl with long, silky hair the color of night, adorned with what appeared to be a headband but were actually ribbons.

The exact same ribbons that the dark and mysterious Akemi Homura had given to Madoka on her first day of school.

The moment where Homura had tied Madoka's signature pigtails with those ribbons, replacing the flashy yellow ones, was where the young girl's thoughts of memory loss had begun. Homura shedding tears onto Madoka's shoulders had felt like a normal and familiar thing between the two…. even though they had just met a few minutes earlier.

Madoka would admit to herself and her friends that she did enjoy spending time with Homura, even though her creepy demonare seemed to make the girls feel uneasy. Madoka didn't know how to explain it, but....

it felt as though it had been a life-long dream to be able to just sit and spend time with Homura each and every day without the feelings of a threat. But whenever Madoka would stare off into space, an intense look would take its form onto Homura's face. In those moments Madoka would remember when her dream took the shape of a nightmare.

Madoka would be wearing a flowing white dress, her long cherry blossom pink hair swaying around her as she descended down from the heavens to save who was apparently her dearest friend: Homura Akemi. All of a sudden, the young girl with the hair the color of night would violently grab Madoka's wrists, preventing her from purifying the questionable girl. The beacon of hope had felt as though her body had been turned into glass, so fragile and breakable that she would scream at the top of her lungs begging Homura to stop this madness...until she was ultimately silenced by the now twisted creature of darkness as she ripped Madoka out of her holy form as if she were torn rags, the other her shattering into hundreds of pieces, as the dark creature smiled. Having been satisfied at capturing the butterfly inside of her spider web.

_____

"Are you alright, Madoka?"

Madoka jolted up from her lunch after Homura asked her question, a concerned look graced upon the taller girl's face.

"I- I'm fine, Homura-chan," Madoka responded with a light blush forming across her cheeks, "it's nothing..."

"If it were merely nothing, I wouldn't have asked you the question."

Bullseye. Homura had caught her there. Madoka wouldn't deny wondering every now and then over the possibility of Homura being able to secretly read her mind.

"It's alright. You can tell me anything, Madoka." Homura assured the short girl with a soft smile as she placed her hand atop Madoka's free one.

"Well....I don't know exactly where to start..."

"Where ever you feel best at."

Madoka nodded and began. "Homura-chan... I kinda see you in my dreams. It's just the two of us together, no one else. Oh! But it's not th-that kinda dream, I swear!"

Homura chuckled softly. Seeing Madoka flustered was a pleasing sight indeed.

"I'm in a white dress, kinda like a princess, you're wearing the ribbons you gave me, and we're both in the desert I think..."

Homura's smile vanished and in its place was fear. She knew exactly what Madoka was speaking of. But the question was how?

_"Madoka's starting to remember what happened right before I turned her back into a human, how is this even possible?"_

"Homura-chan, I don't know why I would dream this..."

 _"She's eventually going to remember what you did to her,"_ the voice inside Homura's mind taunted with delight.

"But I know that you would never hurt me."

Homura's demon fuchsia eyes quickly shifted back to their usual human violet color, after hearing Madoka's statement. "You think that I would never hurt you?", Homura asked, her tone very dark.

Madoka shook her head. "Nope! I mean you're always nice to me, we eat lunch together every day, you help me with my classwork, and..."

Madoka shyly looked up at Homura before confessing, "I don't know why, but being able to just be by you feels like something I've wanted for a long time..."

Homura felt her normaly ghostly colored cheeks turn pink, obviously touched by her beloved's confession.

Meanwhile, Madoka's face was as red as a tomato as she spazzed out. "I'm sorry, Homura-chan! That sounded so weird, didn't it?"

Homura laughed softly right before wrapping her arms around Madoka and resting her head on her shoulder. "That's not weird at all," she whispered into Madoka's ear, "I'm touched by the fact that you think that."

Before Madoka knew it, Homura had pressed her lips against Madoka's warm cheek, making the girl's heart flutter as if there were no tomorrow. Before Madoka could do or say anything, the bell rang.

 _"Aw, darn..."_ , Madoka sighed disappointed as the two girl's threw their trash away before heading back to their classroom.

"Were you wishing for more?" Homura teased mischievously while holding her hand out to Madoka, which the latter accepted.

The blush covering Madoka's face gave the answer. "Could we continue that after school?", she asked shyly.

The demon blushed brightly as she struggled to nod a mere “Yes” to the former-goddess-now-human girl’s bold question.


	2. I would never leave you alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the kudos! I hope that you'll continue to enjoy these one-shots! :D

setting: AU, High School, during summer break

category: Angst/somewhat-fluff, Romance

Madoka was bound to see the scar eventually, Homura had been long aware of that.

Homura had also been panicking about it for a long time.

Ever since Homura had transferred in during the previous winter and became friends with Madoka and the others, then more than friends with Madoka at the beginning of spring, Homura knew that Madoka would eventually have to see it.

_"Madoka doesn't like you for your looks,"_ Homura advised herself every single time she felt the fear creep up on her, _"she likes you for who you are."_

But sometimes fear can take control of you. Such as, the fear of never taking things farther than kissing when the two were alone. Homura would assure Madoka that it wasn't her fault and that she could never do anything wrong, but that she was just nervous.

"Ok then, I won't pressure you.", Madoka would say with a soft smile and lightly press her lips Homura's cheek, to which the raven-haired girl would return with a kiss on the lips…. but Homura would still beat herself up over this ridiculous fear getting in the way of their developing relationship.

_“I hope she doesn’t think that I don’t like her…”_ Homura thought to herself as she waited on her girlfriend in the local Mitakihara park. It wasn’t as hot as it had been the past several days, so the two decided to go outdoors for today’s date as a change.

“Madoka’s a little late…”, Homura thought aloud as she glanced at the time on her phone. “I hope she’s ok- “

“Homura-channnnnnn!!!!!!!!!”

Before Homura could do or say anything, her girlfriend had tripped and fell down on the taller girl, sending the two falling and tumbling down in the field of flowers.

"Whoopsie…”, Madoka said as she sat up so that she wouldn’t make Homura suffocate. “Are you ok? Did I make you wait long?”

Homura honestly had no idea what to say. _“Let’s see, you appeared out of nowhere to surprise me with a hug, which resulted in us both falling into a field of flowers, and I was panicking about you seeing- Oh, no!”_

“Homura-chan, are you ok?! Did you get hurt in the fall?!”, Madoka worried as she noticed a part of the scar in view from Homura’s now un-buttoned blouse.

“It’s alright, Madoka. I’m not hurt.” Homura assured her girlfriend as she hurriedly buttoned back up her blouse. “Are you alright?”

"Phew, thank goodness! Oh, I’m fine, no injuries.”, Madoka finished by pumping her fist up in the air making her girlfriend giggle.

An awkward silence grew over the two as they still stayed seated in the field, surprisingly not holding hands. The two teenaged girls would glance at each other with a quick smile, but struggled to keep it on.

_“This is so awkward….”_ , they both thought in unison.

“Umm… Homura-chan? Can I ask you something?”, Madoka broke the silence between the two with her curiosity.

Homura nodded nervously. “I guess… is it about…”, she glanced down at her blouse before she continued, “this?”

“It happened before you came here, didn’t it?”

No response.

_“She probably doesn’t wanna talk about it…”_ Madoka thought to herself before noticing that both of Homura’s braids had come undone, probably during the fall.

“Oh dear…” Homura sighed over the price of having long hair. Before Homura could begin braiding, Madoka had already swooped in and started.

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix it since it was kinda my fault.”, she said with the sugary smile Homura knew and love, making the tall girl blush.

“It’s ok if you don’t wanna talk about it,” Madoka assured her girlfriend as she began finger-combing through Homura’s hair. “but you said you had surgery before transferring here, right?”

Homura gazed up at the sky, watching the summer clouds pass by as she answered. “Yes, it was before I met you and the others when it happened. It’s kind of embarrassing to say this, but I’m supposed to be in the same grade as Tomoe-san. But because of my heart condition and the surgery, I was held back.”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, Homura-chan. But I don’t think you should beat yourself up about having a scar. I mean, you can’t help it, right?”

“How can you say that with such ease?”, Homura asked in a trying-not-to-sound-bitter tone.

“For starters, you shouldn’t worry about your outer appearance like that. I-I mean you shouldn’t walk around n-naked in public! Oh, it’s like how I can’t help that I’m tiny and mistaken for a grade schooler all the time, so I’ll just accept it and be happy with who I am!”

Madoka paused. She had finished the first braid and began working on the other one.

“Catching your breath?”, Homura asked and received a headshake from a blushing Madoka.

“No…. it’s just… I don’t know how to say this.”

“Take you time.”

Madoka gulped as she finished up the last braid. “Please don’t think I’m making fun of you, but…I’m grateful for your scar, because… thanks to this scar we were able be friends and…”, she finished with a shy whisper, “fall in love.”

Madoka tied the purple ribbon back in place, having finished braiding.

“Madoka…”, Madoka had shifted her position so that she was now in front of Homura, and hugged her warmly.

“Homura-chan, the reason why I fell in love with you isn’t because you’re pretty, which you are, well, very beautiful I mean, but that’s just a bonus! But I love you for who you are. You’re kind, gentle, and a strong person. Even if you can’t see it, I know you are.”

Homura felt tears welling up in her eyes as she sniffled. “Oh, Madoka….”, Homura choked as she wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend to return the hug. “I love you too.”, she whispered into Madoka’s ear.

Madoka shifted her position and pushed Homura down on the grass, resulting in Homura holding the girl tighter as she muttered nervously, “P-please don’t send us falling again…”

Madoka giggled as she pressed her lips to her nervous girlfriend. “Don’t worry, I won’t be too clumsy.”, she rolled off of Homura so that the two could stare at the sky side-by-side, and so that she wouldn’t make Homura suffocate.

Homura looked down at their intertwined fingers and smiled softly as she spoke: “So it really was a silly fear…”

Madoka disagreed. “I wouldn’t call it silly since it scared you, oh!”

“What is it, Madoka?”, Homura asked over the pink-haired girl’s surprise.

Madoka cupped her hands around Homura’s ear before speaking the words that turned Homura into a tomato.

_“So that was why you never wanted us to go any farther than kissing!”_


End file.
